


"What the fuck is that?"

by Rocketships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Floridastuck, Friendship, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketships/pseuds/Rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck is that?" Karkat narrows his eyes, eyebrows doing some sort contortion act. His nose is all scrunched up too. God why does this guy always have to be so dramatic and ruin the mood? </p><p>A flash fic from my Humanstuck AU. Eridan and Karkat friendship. First Homestuck fic I ever wrote sob embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What the fuck is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is the first HS fic I wrote, as well as the first fic I've written for my silly Floridastuck AU, where all the troll kids and human kids college age, living in FL. SELF INDULGENCE CENTRAL. I've been sitting on this for WEEKS now and I just want to post it so I stop going back to it and wanting to delete it.

It's a humid night, and the breeze feels amazing against your face. The sun has just about completely lost itself to ocean, melting against the horizon line, turning the sky a deep purple, the remains of orange light flickering against the black water.  
  
You look over at Karkat, watching the way the breeze moves his hair, the way the lights strung around the surrounding palm trees make him glow in some unreal sort of way. For a moment, everything feels okay again, it feels perfect. Just as you start thinking about how tonight is pretty much going to be the best night you've had in a while, he has to go and open his mouth.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Karkat narrows his eyes, eyebrows doing some sort contortion act. His nose is all scrunched up too. God why does this guy always have to be so dramatic and ruin the mood?  
  
"What?" You act like you have no idea what he's talking about, even though his finger is pointing right at it. It's not a very good act, however. You're fidgeting, trying to inconspicuously cover your ankle back up. Instead, you're just making it even more obvious.  
  
He rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh that edges on a growl. You always wonder how he manages that sound.  
  
"Jesus christ, don't give me that, 'what' crap." His finger points more violently this time, jabbing the air. "That, dipshit!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that." You mumble, uncovering your ankle fully, as there's no use in hiding it. "I uhm, you know. Got some ink."  
  
" _Got some ink_." The kid spits out, eyes rolling again, mouth going back to his soda for a moment before continuing. "And you weren't going to brag to anyone about it? Not even me? Seems like _kind of a big deal_ to not say anything about. I'm hurt, Ampora. I thought we were friends, as if that's something to lament, because it's not like your friendship is such a fucking spectacular thing. You know, why am I even surprised? You have a shit track record for this relationship. Great job, asshole."  
  
His words momentarily wound you. Well, not really, more like they just nick the skin a little. But it still stings. You can't pretend you're not so sensitive as to take his bullshit seriously even though the better part of your brain knows you shouldn't. And besides, there's a bite of truth to what he's saying. The shame is steadily creeping in.  
  
"What even is that anyway?" Karkat leans in closer, and you just kind of avert your eyes and brace yourself. "Oh my god, what the fuck? Is that what I think its? Is that really what I fucking think it is?"  
  
"Oh what? It's my body! I can put whatever the fuck I want on it!" You spit back, petulance in your voice. Your ears burn hot.  
  
"OH MY GOD." His eyes widen, further realization dawning. "No you're not even that big of a fucking nerdfailure, you did this for that chick! OH MY GOD ERIDAN, did you seriously get the nerdiest fucking bullshit tattoo that every other motherfucking asshole has, _just so you could get laid_? You did, didn't you. Because you're seriously that big of a fucking loser. UNBELIEVABLE." He falls back onto the heels of his hands, shaking his head. "No, actually PRETTY FUCKING BELIEVABLE, which is the worst part. Jesus fucking christ."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP OKAY?" You break finally, spitting back. "I get it Kar, I did somethin' stupid again. GREAT JOB ERIDAN, you're the worlds biggest fuckin' failure. It's amazin' I have any farther to fall down the fuckin' loser echeladder!"  
  
He stares at you, and when he goes to open his mouth to yell back, you cut him off. There's a certain sense of satisfaction waiting to cut into his attacks like that.    
  
"It was a stupid fuckin' idea. I got it in my head, and I figured, you know what, I really like this girl, so why not. Maybe she'll give me a chance if she sees I'm dedicated, or whatever." You hand goes to clutch the bottle of Grey Goose next to you. You don't look at him, but you know Karkat is rolling his eyes at you as you swig from it.  
  
"You've gotta stop acting on impulse so much. Seriously. And stop doing shit because you think you're IN LOVE or whatever the fuck. NEWSFLASH FUCKWIT, having a boner for someone doesn't mean you're falling in love with them. Especially because you go fucking head over heals for like, every sad fuck who bothers to look at you."  
  
"Yeah, well," is all you can manage so you take another swig from the bottle, hoping it will help the fire that's spreading across your face. Of course, it only makes it worse. "I really liked her."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry she didn't give you a chance okay? Cause really, she was actually pretty nice, and no she didn't bother to get to know you before blowing you off, which was pretty uncool. But seriously, why would you do something so fucking stupid just to try and win back the favor of a girl who didn't even bother to get to know you in the first place? I mean yeah, you're kind of a douchebag, but you deserve at least a little better than that."  
  
He's peeling at his fingernails now, keeping his head down, avoiding your gaze. It makes you smile a little, because you know this is his way of feeling bad and apologizing, even if it is still wrapped up in insults.  
  
Then you sigh, because you know he's right.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." You feel like a tool.  
  
"God you're such a tool," he echoes.  
  
Then there's a stretch of silence. You stare up at the sky, idly counting the starts that are coming out because it's better than being inside of your own head. It's not nearly distracting enough, though you're not sure why you expected it to be.  
  
"Kar?" You ask, softly, fingers idly tracing wet patterns around the lettering of the bottle in your hands.  
  
"What?" He responds almost automatically, staring off at the water. Neither of you seem to feel like looking at one another yet.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a fuckin' idiot, and I'm sorry I'm a shitty fuckin' friend."  
  
"Yeah I know." He looks over at you and sighs deeply, then smiles. "I'm sorry I harass you so much."  
  
"An Kar?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're gonna hit me for this but, I gotta admit I was _kinda_ plannin' on gettin' it for a while."

"Oh my god, you're hopeless." And then, as expected, he hits you. It's a little bit too hard to be entirely playful, but somehow you feel the affection in it.

Maybe tonight won't be the best night, but at least it won't be the worst. You're so ridiculously thankful for that, but you have no idea how to tell him. So instead, you tackle him to the ground. He's shrieking and grumbling, but you know he's not as mad as he says he is when he's screaming at you to get off of him, because the both of you are laughing together, harder than you've laughed in a long time.


End file.
